OUR STORY
by sjmungil
Summary: HANYA SEPENGGAL KISAH ANTARA DONGHAE DAN EUNHYUK. YAOI -DLDR- HAEHYUK - chap 4 update!-
1. Chapter 1

OUR STORY

HAEHYUK

YAOI – BANYAK TYPO – IDE MURNI MILIK SJMUNGIL & COGANEUNHYUK

DLDR

.

.

.

Donghae, pemuda tampan itu berjalan lesu menuju rumahnya, dadanya terasa sesak melihat sahabatnya sedang bekencan dengan hyuna. Ah tak sadarkah sahabat donghae jika donghae memiliki perasaan lebih. Donghae sebenarnya panas mendengar cerita sahabatnya tentang kekasihnya. Ingin rasanya ia di gantung di leher jerapah. Ah betapa tak pekanya sang sahabat.

Sesampai masuk rumah, rumah yang ia tinggali bersama sahabatnya sejak 2 tahun lalu dan mereka membeli rumah itu bersama-sama. ia langsung masuk kamar dan mengurung diri. Ia tidak peduli jika sahabatnya akan merusak pintu kamarnya, toh tak akan berpengaruh dengan hatinya.

"hae... donghae..."

Donghae menulikan pendengarannya, untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin bertemu sahabatnya itu tapi ketukan pintu yang tak kunjung berhenti membuatnya mau tak mau membuka pintu. Sang sahabat langsung menghambur kepelukannya, membuat donghae tak karu-karuan.

"hae... kau kenapa?"

"tak apa. Ada apa?"

Sang sahabat menyeret donghae ke kasur empuknya untuk duduk, menatap donghae intens dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ingin sekali ia menangis didepan donghae tapi ia sedikit malu, ah bukan sedikit tapi memang malu menangis didepan donghae, karena memang ia tak mau donghae mengatai dirinya cengeng.

"hyuna... mengakhiri hubungannya denganku hae~"

"kau masih menyayanginya?"

"ya begitulah."

"jika kau masih menyayanginya, buat dia kembali hyuk. Sekarang kau keluar dari kamarku hyuk, aku lelah. Pekerjaan dikantor membuatku pusing."

Pemuda yag dipanggil hyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. Sebenarnya, ia bingung dengan sikap donghae. Tumben donghae bersikap dingin padanya, ah bukankah memang donghae orangnya dingin dan kaku? eunhyuk, Pemuda yang di panggil hyuk itu melangkah ke kamarnya.

-D & E-

Sudah beberapa minggu sikap donghae berubah semakin dingin, eunhyuk dibuat pusing olehnya. Entah, apa yang membuat donghae seperti itu. Sempat terlintas dipikiran eunhyuk jika donghae cemburu. Jujur eunhyuk memiliki rasa ke donghae, ia merasa nyaman jika didekat donghae. Apa ia mulai jatuh cinta kepada donghae? Ntahlah.

Donghae duduk di teras menikmati pemandangan malam, eunhyuk duduk disebelah donghae. Tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari donghae. Sesungguhnya donghae tak sadar jika disebelahnya ada eunhyuk. Bisa dipastikan donghae sedang melamun.

"haekki~"

Donghae terlonjak kaget, apalagi dengan panggilan asing yang ditujukan kepadanya. Haekki? Apa itu nama anjing baru eunhyuk?

"haekki?"

"itu panggilan sayang dari hyukkie kkk aku mau cerita hae."

"cukup hyuk. Aku sudah lelah mendengarkan ceritamu tentang hyuna, tak bisakah kau melihatku yang berada didekatmu, tak sadarkah kau jika aku memiliki rasa terhadapmu."

"eh? Sebenarnya... aku juga mau bicara itu. Aku juga memiliki rasa yang sama sepertimu hae."

Donghae cukup kaget, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jadi, perasaanya terbalaskan? Terimakasih Tuhan, kau mendengar doa donghae dan akhirnya malam itu tanggal 13 febuari resmilah mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih.

-D & E-

Hari-hari berjalan lebih menyenangkan semenjak donghae dan eunhyuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, melakukan kencan, melakukan ini itu seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Tapi eunhyuk menyayangkan sikap donghae yang dingin, meski ia akui dibalik sikap donghae yang dingin donghae adalah orang yang romantis, terbukti dari beberapa kencan yang mereka lakukan. Pernah ia meminta donghae untuk sedikit berubah dan donghae berkata ia akan berusaha untuk berubah hingga tanggal 2 maret mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Meski terkesan buru-buru tapi menurut donghae tidak, selama bertahun-tahun ia memendam perasaannya kepada eunhyuk dan terbalaskan, jadi ia merasa cukup untuk menikah.

"hae~ kau sudah pulang?"

"apa kau tak melihat diriku yang telah berada didepanmu?"

"kkk maaf. Aku punya kabar gembira."

"apa hm?"

"aku hamil dan bisakah kau berubah sedikit hangat untukku, maksudku..."

"arraseo..."

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mereka, sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan eunhyuk. Ia sangat bahagia mendengar kabar eunhyuk hamil, tapi... hangat? Selama ini berusaha berubah sebaik mungkin, apa ia masih terlihat dingin dan kaku? Tapi kata teman-temannya dikantor ia sedikit berubah. Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar melihat eunhyuk menyusulnya kekamar. Mendekati eunhyuk yang berjalan kearahnya dan memeluknya. Ia begitu mencintai eunhyuk. Sungguh, ia tak pernah ingin bersikap dingin terhadap eunhyuk. Sebisanya ia memerhatikan eunhyuk, memberi kasih sayang kepada eunhyuk, memberikan pengertian kepada eunhyuk. Apa eunhyuk tak melihat dan merasakannya?

-D & E-

Akhirnya anak yang eunhyuk dan donghae tunggu lahir juga. Seorang putri cantik yang donghae beri nama Lee Haneul. Donghae begitu bahagia, ia menjadi seorang ayah. Mempunyai istri cantik, putri yang cantik, sungguh donghae merasa beruntung. Haha sebenarnya jika donghae berkata eunhyuk cantik, eunhyuk akan memukulnya, sungguh kesal jika eunhyuk dikatakan cantik. Ia kan namja, ia tampan, ia jika tak kalah tampan dari donghae.

Donghae benar-benar berusaha keras untuk berubah demi eunhyuk hingga sekarang putrinya berusia 8 bulan. Hingga akhir-akhir ini eunhyuk memintanya kembali berubah menjadi lebih hangat lagi. Maafkan donghae jika berubah dingin lagi, salahkan pekerjaan kantornya yang membuatnya pusing. Sebenarnya eunhyuk tak mempermasalahkan sikap donghae yang dingin, asal donghae tak lupa dengannya ataupun anak mereka tapi eunhyuk merasa donghae bermain dibelakangnya meski ia belum bisa membuktikannya, eunhyuk hanya takut. Tapi kenyataanya terbalik, eunhyuklah yang bermain dibelakang donghae, egois bukan? eunhyuk tak sengaja bertemu pemuda manis yang 2 bulan terakhir ini menjadi kekasihnya. Donghae sebenarnya tau tapi ia diam saja, ia sangat mencintai eunhyuk. Ia bisa melihat eunhyuk bahagia itu sudah cukup, meski eunhyuk bukan bahagia karena dirinya.

"hae... lebih baik kita berpisah saja. Aku tak tahan dengan sikap dingimu itu."

"kau menginginkan itu? Aku akan mengabulkannya jika kau mau berkata jujur kepadaku. Bukankah selama ini aku sudah mencoba berubah dan kau melihatnya sendiri?"

"tapi kau masih dingin terhadapku."

"apa? Jadi selama ini apa arti seluruh pengorbananku untukmu hyuk. Bilang saja kau sudah memiliki kekasih baru."

eunhyuk tampak terkejut. Bagaimana donghae bisa tau? Selama ini eunhyuk menutupinya rapat-rapat. eunhyuk juga cukup terluka dengan sikap donghae yang dingin meski ia bisa merasakan perubahan donghae. Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk kekamarnya, kemudian tak beberapa keluar dengan membawa koper dan... tas bayi.

"haenul akan kubawa. Kau tenang saja, aku akan mengirim surat perceraian kita. aku yakin kau akan terganggu jika haneul bersamamu. Semoga bahagia."

Donghae melangkah pergi dengan haneul yang tertidur digendongannya. Hyukjae hanya mematung melihat kepergian donghae. Apa eunhyuk menyesal? Mungkin.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

OUR STORY

HAEHYUK

YAOI – BANYAK TYPO – IDE MURNI MILIK SJMUNGIL & COGANEUNHYUK

DLDR

Playlist : SJM – After A Minutes, SJ – Memories, Yesung – Gray Paper, B2ST – Black Paradise, B2ST – Midnight, SJ – Someday, SJ – A 'Good' Bye, SJ – Bittersweet, SJ – Daydream

"Donghae meninggalkanku sekarang, itu semua terjadi karena kebodohanku, apa kebodohanku ini bisa dimaafkan oleh Donghae ataupun Haneul? Ah ani, aku ingin Tuhan juga memaafkan kebodohanku ini.."

Itulah batin Eunhyuk saat melihat Donghae dan Haneul pergi, semakin jauh dan semakin jauh.. sampai akhirnya batang hidungnya pun tidak terlihat, Oh terkutuklah Eunhyuk. Kenapa dia harus melepaskan Donghae.. ANI! Dalam hati terkecilnya dia sangat tidak mau Donghae pergi dari kehidupannya. Bagaikan pribahasa senjata makan tuan, Eunhyuk kehilangan seseorang yang dia cintai karena kebodohannya

"Donghae.. Jeongmal mianhae"

"Donghae.. tolong jaga Haneul dengan sepenuh hatimu"

"Donghae.. jika memang tidak ada lagi kesempatan, aku pasrah"

"Donghae.. apa aku bodoh?"

Batin Eunhyuk sangat sangat tersiksa melihat ini semua, rasanya dia akan gila dan masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa hanya karena kejadian ini.. Tunggu, jika ia menggerutu karena kepergian Donghae…. Ah lupakan

"DONGHAE YAA!"

Eunhyuk segera mengejar Donghae yang sedang berjalan menuju.. hm entah dia kemana, sepertinya tanpa arah dan tujuan. Mungkin Tuhan masih baik, Eunhyuk masih bisa mengejar Donghae yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat kejadian perkara tadi.. yang cukup membuat keduanya sakit –Menurut Eunhyuk-

"Mwo?"

Langkahnya terhenti, Donghae hanya menjawab singkat seperti itu, Oh ayolah Eunhyuk sudah putus asa kalau melihat Donghae seperti itu..

"Sebelum kau pergi, aku punya satu pertanyaan dan permintaan. Bisakah kau memenuhinya?"

"Hm? Pertanyaan dan permintaan? apa itu?"

"Setelah kita berpisah, apakah kita masih bisa menjalin hubungan seperti dulu? Umh maksudku kembali seperti keadaan saat kita pertama kali bertemu.. Kalau permintaan, aku ingin setelah kita berpisah, tidak ada kata bertengkar ataupun permusuhan.. aku tidak mau itu terjadi, Hae.. :')"

Tes~ setetes air matapun keluar dari mata bulat Eunhyuk, siapapun yang melihatnya sepertinya tidak akan tega dan merasa kasihan.. Tapi entah apa respon Donghae setelah mendengar dan melihat orang yang ada di depannya sekarang..

"Mungkin~"

Deg! Sekarang hati Eunhyuk benar benar hancur. Rasanya di dunia ini sudah kehabisan oksigen, Eunhyuk hanya diam mematung mendengar jawaban dari seorang Namja tampan yang sedang menggendong anak bayi yang lucu dan manis.. ah ani, lebih tepatnya dia mematung dan semakin lama air matanya semakin mengalir deras.. Eunhyuk sudah tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini

"A..Ah arraseo Hae-ya, Baiklah kau boleh pergi sekarang. Tidak akan ada lagi yang menahanmu, memarahimu, ataupun memakimu. Gomawo untuk semuanya.. Jeongmal gomawo :') "

Eunhyuk tersenyum pada Donghae, tersenyum.. mengikhlaskan semuanya terjadi, kenapa semua ini terjadi begitu cepat. Itulah batin Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membalikan badannya. Dan, dia masih tersenyum walau air matanya terus mengalir dari mata bulatnya itu

"Baiklah aku pergi Hyukkie.. jaga dirimu baik baik oke?"

Stak~ langkah kaki Donghae terdengar jelas oleh pendengeran Eunhyuk, dia masih tersenyum.. beberapa lama kemudian langkah kaki itu terdengar jauh dan semakin jauh sampai tidak terdengar. Serayanya langkah kaki itu menjauh, senyum di wajah Eunhyuk perlahan memudar alias hilang.. sekarang dia menangis sejadi jadinya. Air matanya mengalir begitu deras, Eunhyuk tidak peduli orang yang memperhatikannya sekarang. Setelah memastikan langkah kaki itu hilang, Eunhyuk pun melangkah perlahan. Sangat berat bagi Eunhyuk untuk meninggalkan tempat terakhir mereka bertemu.. mungkin.. ya tempat terakhir mereka bertemu

Sesampainya dirumah, Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya di dekat jendela yang terarah langsung ke halaman rumah yang tidak seberapa luas.. Terlintas kembali memori memori bersama orang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu.. Eunhyuk kembali terisak mengingat memori itu

"Donghae, kenapa harus sekarang terjadi eoh? ah molla, ini semua kesalahanku, untuk apa aku menanyakan itu berkali kali? toh tidak ada siapapun yang mendengarkanku dan menjawab pertanyaan itu"

Rasanya Eunhyuk benar benar gila, dia berbicara sendiri tentang perasaannya saat ini. Kenapa? Mungkin karena Eunhyuk masih tidak percaya ini terjadi, atau mungkin juga tidak ada orang yang bisa Ia jadikan sandaran seperti saat ini?

"Aku harus apa sekarang? Mengakhiri hidup? Oh itu tidak mungkin Lee Hyukjae, bodoh sekali kau ingin mengakhiri hidup hanya karena cinta"

Eunhyuk terdiam, termenung melihat bunga bunga indah di halaman rumah kecilnya itu. Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana ekspresi Eunhyuk sekarang seperti apa.. biar penulis oneshot ini memberi tahu, eskpresinya bagaikan orang yang sedang di hipnotis, mata bulatnya benar benar menatap bunga itu dengan tatapan kosong

"Donghae.. ada yang lupa aku katakan kepadamu tadi.."

"Take care Hae-ya.. jaga dirimu baik baik.. walaupun dirimu tidak disampingku sekarang, aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaanmu disini, walaupun itu hanya suatu perasaan yang aku rasakan.."

"Apakah kau bisa mendengarkan apa yang aku bicarakan tadi? Ah bodohnya kau HyukJae, dia tidak ada disini.. bagaimana dia bisa mendengarkmu"

"Hanya kata maaf yang bisa aku ucapkan sekarang, kata maaf yang menjadi tanda penyesalanku… tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, semua terlambat.. sepertinya semua tidak mungkin terjadi kembali.."

"Kecuali Tuhan sudah merencanakan yang lain, aku yakin semua ini bisa berubah"

Eunhyuk mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan, merasakan angin yang meniup daun sehingga membuat daun itu bergoyang.. Eunhyuk merasa tubuhnya lebih ringan sekarang, angin yang berhembus menuiup badannya sepertinya berpengaruh besar baginya.. walaupun seperti itu, air mata tetaplah mengalir menghiasi pipi mulus Eunhyuk

"Saranghae.."

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

OUR STORY

HAEHYUK

YAOI – BANYAK TYPO – IDE MURNI MILIK SJMUNGIL & COGANEUNHYUK

DLDR

.

.

.

Donghae POV

Mengurus anak sendirian itu memang tak mudah, apalagi aku seorang ayah. Jangan tanyakan ibunya kemana karena aku tak mau membahasnya sekarang, hati ini belum sembuh benar. Masalah surat perceraian, aku lupa belum mengurus. Oh maafkan aku hyukjae jika perceraian kita terlambat aku terlalu sibuk mengurus haneul ;-;

Setelah memandikan haneul dan memberi sarapan sekarang saatnya appa haneul yang super tampan ini mandi kkk tak butuh waktu lama-lama diriku yang tampan ini sudah rapi dan wangi. Semalam aku menghubungi eunhyuk bahwa aku akan mengunjunginya karena pasti haneul sangat merindukan eommanya. Kkk maafkan appa haneul memisahkanmu dengan eomma tapi ini demi kebaikanmu juga. Ah jeongmal mianhe hyukkie, haneul.

Aku menggendong haneul dan membawa tas perlengkapan bayi, bergegas keluar apartemen yang ya lumayanlah tak besar dan kecil, cukup untuk kita berdua. Haneul terlihat senang sekali kkk. Aku menyetop taksi dan pergi kerumah yang dulu pernah aku dan hyukkie tempati. Kenapa aku tak menggunakan mobil? Aku meninggalkan mobil untuk hyukkie, aku tau jika orang sudah jatuh cinta akan melakukan apapun ya jadi aku tinggalkan. Aku kemana-mana menggunakan taksi atau kadang menggunakan bus. Dengan haneul digendonganku selalu. Terkadang orang-orang menatapku dengan aneh.

"donghae.."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesumber suara setelah turun dari taksi. Siwon? Ada apa? Sebenarnya aku malas bertemu dengannya. Kenapa malas? Karena berkat dia mengajakku makan siang waktu itu, aku tau hyukjae ada main dibelakangku itu membuat moodku buruk. Hah terima kasih. Meskipun hubungan siwon dan hyukjae juga tak terlalu baik.

"eoh? Hai."

"aku tak pernah melihatmu beberapa akhir ini, kemana saja? Yang aku lihat eunhyuk selalu dengan namja manis."

"aku tidak kemana-mana, kau memperhatikan tetanggamu dengan baik rupanya."

"benarkah?"

"mungkin. Aku masuk dulu ya." Aku meninggalkan siwon, mungkin siwon bingung sekarang. Ah bodo amat, apa pedulinya.

POV end

Donghae mengetuk pintu, haneul yang di gendongannya tidak bisa diam membuat donghae kewalahan. Anaknya memang hiperaktif seperti ibunya. Benar-benar perpaduan yang sempurna dari donghae dan eunhyuk. Cantik seperti ayahnya yang tampan bisa diperkirakan besarnya nanti mempunyai wajah kekanakan, memiliki mata bulat seperti ibunya, memiliki bibir tipis seperti ayahnya, hiperaktif seperti ibunya dan aku tak berharap dia tak pendek seperti ayahnya.

Eunhyuk membukakan pintu, ia tampak gugup dan berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Mempersilahkan donghae masuk dan duduk.

"sayang... siapa yang datang?"

Donghae cukup kaget mendengar suara yang ia mungkin kenal. Oh ternyata ia datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Mengganggu pasangan baru.

"donghae?"

Namja manis itu keluar dan duduk disamping eunhyuk, memeluk lengan eunhyuk dengan mesra. Donghae berusaha untuk mengabaikannya dengan membenarkan duduk haneul yang dipangkuannya.

"aku hanya sebentar hyuk. Bisakah kita bicara hanya berdua?"

"ha? Berdua? Aku bagaimana?"

"aku hanya sebentar, setelah itu ambil hyukjae sesukamu."

Ucap donghae dengan nada dingin dan keluar, disusul eunhyuk meninggalkan kekasih eunhyuk dengan muka ditekuk. Ya dia sebal, kenapa mantan eunhyuk bertindak sesukanya? Diakan kekasih eunhyuk, dia juga perlu tau, tapi yasudahlah ia tidak terlalu peduli yang penting eunhyuk miliknya sekarang.

"a-ada apa hae?"

Donghae tersenyum manis dan menyerahkan haneul ke eunhyuk. Terlihat jika haneul benar-benar merindukan eommanya. Senyuman donghae yang tadinya manis berubah menjadi senyuman miris. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia menghapus kasar air mata itu sebelum ketauan oleh eunhyuk.

"aku merindukanmu hyukkie~ dan haneul juga."

"nado... aku..."

"aku minta maaf, surat perceraian kita sedikit terlambat. Aku terlambat mengurusnya. Maafkan aku."

"h-hae..."

"sudah waktunya aku pergi, aku hanya ingin memberitaukan itu saja. Maaf."

Donghae mengambil haneul dari gendongan eunhyuk dan mencium kening eunhyuk lama. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang mendalam dan menyalurkan rasa sakit yang begitu sakit hingga benar-benar menyiksanya. Setelah itu pergi.

Sepeninggal donghae, eunhyuk hanya melamun. Suara kekasihnya, tingkah kekasihnya tak bisa mengalihkannya dari melamun. Rasanya ada yang hilang. Ia juga bisa merasakan apa yang donghae rasakan. Sakit ya sakit. Menangispun tak bisa mengembalikan semuanya. Mengembalikan donghae kepadanya. Entahlah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"aku pergi. Mantanmu benar-benar memberikan pengaruh buruk. "

Kekasih eunhyuk meninggalkan eunhyuk yang sedang melamun, entah eunhyuk sadar atau tidak kekasihnya sudah pergi.

_Beberapa hari kemudian..._

Seperti mayat hidup eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman yang dulu sering ia datangi dengan donghae. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Hah dia bisa-bisa gila jika seperti ini, tapi jika donghae tau dia begini... apa reaksinya? Hingga ia duduk di bangku favoritnya.

"eunhyuk?"

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya, matanya membulat melihat donghae duduk disebelahnya tanpa haneul. Anaknya kemana? Kemana perginya haneul? Anaknya yang paling cantk. Ia melihat kesekeliling taman tapi ia tak menangkap sosok putri kecilnya.

"haneul berada di mokpo. Ia tak mau pulang, ia masih betah bersama haelmoninya." Ucap donghae seakan mengerti tak biasanya ia tanpa haneul. Awkward... benar-benar awkward... eunhyuk maupun donghae tak mengeluarkan kata sepatah katapun. Tapi akhirnya... donghae mengeluarkan suara.

"aku... membencimu. Semakin besar rasa benciku terhadapmu semakin besar pula rasa cintaku terhadapmu dan rasanya disini . ah maaf aku ngelantur."

"a...aniya. gwenchana."

"ketika kau membagi dua hatimu... itu sangat menyakitkan. Tidakkah kau melihat luka yang kau tinggalkan? Tidakkah kau memikirkanku yang menagis karenamu?"

"aku tau... maafkan aku. Kau boleh membenciku, tak dimaafkan juga tak apa."

"beberapa hari yang lalu... sebenarnya bukan surat cerai yang aku ingin bicarakan, tapi ada yang lain. Aku ingin kita kembali tapi melihat kekasihmu yang begitu menyayangimu dan juga sebaliknya. Terlihat benar dari raut mukamu."

"kita bisa kembali hae. Kita bisa."

"kau mau menyakiti hatinya? Cukup diriku hyukkie. Aku tak apa sungguh."

Donghae membawa eunhyuk kepelukan hangatnya. Pelukan yang eunhyuk sangat sukai. Eunhyuk hanya mengucapkan kata maaf. Ia bingung, benar-benar tak tau harus apa.

"untuk sekarang... pergilah, ambil semuanya. Termasuk kenangan bahagia kita. tidak ada lagi kata yang bisa kuucapkan, aku hanya berharap tidak tersakiti dengan memori yang tersisa."

Eunhyuk hanya bisa terisak dipelukan donghae. Ia tau donghae sakit, meskipun ia berkata tidak apa-apa. Ia hafal betul bagaimana donghae, seperti apa donghae.

"berjanjilah kepada aku dan haneul kau akan bahagia."

"n...ne."

"saranghae..."

"apa?"

"sekarang cintamu teralihkan eoh?"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, ia masih mencintai donghae. Sangat mencintai malah. Aish jangan sampai donghae salah paham, ia tak mau menyakiti donghae lagi. Jika memang eunhyuk sangat mencintai donghae, bagaimana dengan kekasihnya?

"hae... maukah kau mempertimbangkan perkataanmu tadi? Tapi... aku takut menyakitimu lagi."

Donghae tau arah pembicaraan eunhyuk tapi ia tak menyahut sama sekali. bagaimana? Apa mungkin? Jika tidak dicoba mana tau. Ia menghapus air mata yang meluncur dipipi mulus istrinya. Istri? Ya donghae belum sah bercerai dengan eunhyuk. Donghaepun sampai sekarang belum mengurus surat perceraian. Mungkin saja ia belum bisa melepaskan istrinya. Donghae menyeret eunhyuk untuk berjalan. Donghae ingat jika tak jauh dari taman ada toko perhiasaan. Setelah sampai ia masuk.

"saya mau mengambil pesanan saya."

Tak beberapa lama pesanan donghae datang. Eunhyuk dibuat bingung oleh donghae. Kenapa ia dibawa ke toko perhiasaan. Ia memasangkan cincin yang cantik ke jari manis eunhyuk. Terlihat pas dijari eunhyuk, cocok dengan kulit putih eunhyuk.

"dulu... waktu kita menikah. Aku tak memberimu cincin. Ini aku beri cincin."

"gomawo~~" eunhyuk terlihat senang, cincinnya benar-benar membuat eunhyuk tersenyum.

"yang satunya hyuk simpan ya?" donghae memberikan cincin yang harusnya ia pake kepada eunhyuk. Ia tak bisa memakai jika dihati eunhyuk ada orang lain.

"harusnya hae pakai."

"nanti jika sudah waktunya akanku pakai, untuk sekarang aku rasa belum tepat. Simpanlah terlebih dahulu dan aku tak akan memberimu surat cerai. Aku akan menunggumu. Entahlah sampai kapan aku kuat bertahan menunggumu."

"maafkan aku. Aku akan menyimpan cincin ini baik-baik."

Setelah kejadian cincin itu hubungan donghae dan eunhyuk membaik, ya meskipun kadang donghae harus tersenyum miris melihat istrinya dengan orang lain begitu bahagia, tapi ia juga tak bisa jauh dari eunhyuk. Donghae juga masih memutuskan untuk tidak serumah dengan eunhyuk. Ia ingin eunhyuk memikirkan kedepannya, kemana hatinya pergi. Jika memang hati eunhyuk tidak untuk donghae, donghae akan mundur secara perlahan supaya eunhyuk tak merasakan kehilangan. Donghae melakukan itu semua karena ia yakin eunhyuk masih mencintainya seperti dirinya, hanya saja ia belum bisa lepas dari kekasihnya. Begitulah pikiran donghae. Tapi siapa tau isi hati orang seperti pepatah 'trisno amergo kulino' jika eunhyuk selalu bersama kekasihnya hati eunhyuk bisa saja hanya mencintai kekasihnya, itu yang ditakuti seorang lee donghae, tapi tak apa meskipun ia disakiti seperti apapun demi eunhyuk ia rela. Asal eunhyuk bahagia.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

OUR STORY

HAEHYUK

YAOI – BANYAK TYPO – IDE MURNI MILIK SJMUNGIL & COGANEUNHYUK

DLDR

.

.

.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya dengan riangnya. Ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Ia kembali kepelukan donghae, ia setiap hari bisa melihat putrinya dan ia sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan pemuda manis yang pernah ia kencani. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang dari donghae. Ia benar-benar mencintai suaminya. Ia juga sudah bisa merasakan usaha donghae berubah. Donghae berubah seperti apa yang ia harapkan. Ia tersenyum mengingat donghae, oh ya ngomong-ngomong soal donghae, mungkin ia sudah menunggu lama di cafe langganan mereka. Salahkan jalann yang macet. Waktu makan siang sudah hampir habis.

"donghae~" sapa eunhyuk kepada donghae. Donghae tersenyum melihat istrinya yang sekarang mengambil duduk didepannya. Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya, takut donghae marah, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah membiarkan donghae menunggu lama.

"mau pesan apa sayang?"

"maaf hae, aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."

"gwenchana~ kau pesan seperti biasa?"

Eunhyuk menatap donghae yang masih setia memasang senyum diwajah tampannya, tak ada rasa kesal kepada memaklumi eunhyuk yang sibuk mengurus pembukaan toko roti baru mereka dan mengurus putrinya. donghae tak bisa lama-lama marah dan kesal kepada istrinya itu. Donghae memesankan pesanan mereka dan mulai mengobrol santai dengan selingan tawa.

"setelah ini kau mau kemana hm? Bukannya urusan toko sudah selesai?" tanya donghae setelah selesai kegiatan makan mereka.

"eum~ aku akan pulang kerumah, menunggu suamiku pulang kkk."

Donghae mengacak rambut eunhyuk, ia selalu gemas dengan tingkah eunhyuk. Eunhyuk adalah pelipur laranya setelah putrinya tentunya. Donghae menyayangi dan mencitai sosok eunhyuk dan putrinya. Donghae melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya, jam makan siang sudah habis sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Ia benar-benar menikmati waktu bersama eunhyuk hingga melupakan segalanya. Eunhyuk bagaikan candu untuknnya.

"haekki mau kembali kekantor?"

"kurasa tidak sayang, bagaimana jika jalan-jalan sebentar lalu pulang?"

"bagaimana dengan kantor hae?"

" Pekerjaanku sudah selesai sayang."

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada eunhyuk, eunhyuk menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Berjalan beriringan dengan bergandengan tangan, seingat eunhyuk mereka melakukan seperti ini ketika mereka masih menjadi kekasih. Mengingat itu, wajah eunhyuk merona. Kkk ia masih ingat betul bagaimana menjadi kekasih seorang Lee Donghae.

"donghae."

Donghae dan eunhyuk menghentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh kesumber suara. Lelaki yang takkalah tampan dari donghae dan lebih tinggi dari donghae tentunya, berjalan kearah mereka. Memeluk donghae dan menciumi wajah donghae. Donghae mendorong namja itu dan menatapnya dengan sedikit sengit. Eunhyuk sendiri masih shock melihat kejadian tadi. Eunhyuk menggenggam erat tangan donghae dan menatap namja yang memeluk donghae tadi. Jika ia tak salah ingat, namja itu bernama kyuhyun yang beberapa tahun lalu pernah menjadi kekasih donghae. Seketika perasaan tak enak menjalari eunhyuk. Tidak! Donghae tak boleh kembali ke kyuhyun. Itulah sebabnya eunhyuk dan donghae memutuskan membeli rumah ketika mereka masih menjadi sahabat untuk menghindari kyuhyun yang terus mengejar donghae. Padahal sudah jelas hubungan mereka telah berakhir.

"mau apa kau?"

"bertemu kekasihku. Bukankah kita putus secara sepihak baby, aku tak pernah menganggap kita berakhir. dan sekarang kau lihat, aku telah sukses seperti apa yang kau inginkan dan sekarang aku ingin menagih janjiku."

"aku tak pernah berjanji apapun padamu cho."

"kau berjani akan menikah denganku setelah aku sukses. Aku menagih janji itu!"

"aku sudah menikah dan memiliki anak cho."

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan donghae, ia bisa melihat siapa yang dinikahi donghae, yaitu orang yang berada disebelah donghae. Eunhyuk tak pernah tau masalah percintaan donghae dimasa dulu, ia tak pernah memusingkan hal itu karena memang itu sudah dulu. Donghae menyeret eunhyuk menjauhi tempat tadi dan meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan seringaian tipis dibibir menggodanya. Lebih baik pulang daripada nanti bertemu dengan kyuhyun lagi dijalan.

-D & E-

"kau masih mencintainya?"

"gila! Kau sendiri mengerti kenapa aku berpisah dengannya, bukan? Karna sepupumu hyuk, sepupumu yang mencintai kyuhyun."

"berarti kau masih mencintainya?"

"tidak. Aku mencintaimu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar jawaban donghae. Ini sudah berapa tahun lamanya? Mungkin eunhyuk sendiri lupa. Menyamankan diri dalam pelukan donghae itu lebih baik daripada memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

TOK TOK TOK

Eunhyuk menggerutu siapa malam-malam begini bertamu kerumahnya dengan sebal ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan terkejut siapa yang bertamu. Seingat dia, donghae tak pernah biacara soal rumah yang ia tempati kepada kyuhyun.

"dongha ada ?"

"ia sudah tidur. Mau apa kau?"

"kebetulan sekali. aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu tentang donghae kepadamu."

Kyuhyun menyeret eunhyuk untuk duduk disofa empuk ruang tamunya. Sebenarnya siapa pemilik rumah ini sebenarnya? Ia atau kyuhyun. Ingin sekali ia menjitak orang yang berada disampingnya ini.

"apa yang akan kau bicarakan?"

"kita to the point saja. Aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau mencintai donghae? Aku mendapatkan informasi jika kalian beberapa bulan yang lalu akan berpisah, benar?"

"benar, tapi aku sadar jika aku benar-benar mencintai donghae. Sangat mencintai donghae."

"jadi kita sama-sama mencintai donghae?"

"kau ingin tahu siapa yang akan dipilih donghae mengingat kita sama-sama mencintai donghae? Begitukah rencanamu kyu?"

"tepat sekali."

"kau yakin?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.thanks ya atas kritik dan sarannya. Aku juga ngerasa ini ff kecepetan banget. Haha. Mianhe /bow/ ya mungkin karena emang yang buat dua orang yang lagi dihadapi sama konflik hati/?

Kritik dan saran diharapkan, reviewpun juga. Terima kasih~


End file.
